gardening and stealing
by The Inked Pen
Summary: 100 moments and scenes that lead up on the complicated life and relationship of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener. For the 100 drabbles and prompts. tratie -formerly writer2be14
1. Pride

**This is for the 100 drables and prompts **

**if u have read any of my other work then you gave to know before you Salk kill me that this is a side project. :D**

* * *

Pride:

"Hurry up!" Miranda Gardener whispered to her older blood sister Katie, we have to get them back."

Katie bit her lip, as much as she loved payback and 'justice', she wasn't huge on sneaking into the Hermes cabin stealing all the Stoll's clothes. A month ago, they decorated the Demeter cabin's roof with chocolate Easter bunnies. Maybe she would have when her thirst for revenge was borderline obsessive. Now, not as much. Most of the past malice had faded away, but she was still admittedly sour.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"Ha ha, funny, real funny, now where are my clothes?"

Conner Stoll looked up at his half naked half-brother and laughed. He jumped out from his spot on the lower bunk to spite him.

Travis was glad everyone else in the Hermes cabinnwas asleep. This prank was a serious blow to Travis Stoll's pride.

"Ha, who ever got you, got you good!"

Travis raised an eyebrow and laughed, hypocritically at the figure in front of him, that had just jumped out of bed to laugh at him.

"And not to mention you too," Travis had the manners to stifle his laugh, or maybe, perhaps, the lack of manners to laugh at his brother in the first place. "But seriously, where are my clothes?"

* * *

Outside the cabin two devious Demeter girls stood, beraly containing their giggles, they only took the clothes on the floor. The dressers had been completely empty and looked almost new, probably never touched never mind used.

Success.


	2. Unprofessional

Unprofessional:

"Travis, you are so unprofessional!" Katie Gardener yelled as loud as she could while whispering.

They were giving two newbies the camp tour, Yvonne who was a daughter of Nike and an undetermined boy named Josh.

The kids were amazed by everything and Katie laughed, knowing she had done the same.

Suddenly, she was pushed and cought by Travis, who fell back under the added weight.

"Smile!"

"Click"

Katie blinked, sun spots blurring her vision, she was in Travis's arms and Drew stood over them with a camera "Ohhh, Hun, that's a keeper!" She said, examining the picture.

When Katie's eye-sight cleared, Travis smirked, "So I'm unprofessional?"


	3. Pizza

**A/N it is not going to be ALL Tratie but mostly, sometimes it will only mention, like this one.**

Pizza

Travis smiled, his half-brother Conner bringing up the rear of their "Pizza retrieval squad" that contained, Chris their half-brother, his girlfriend and camp bully Clarisse, themselves and a new kid Poppy Haylow. By her attitude, she could easily be a daughter of Hermes, but Travis guessed she was a daughter of some plant or land goddess or god by her name.

Katie always told him that names had nothing to do with the godly parent but Travis had the scientific proof. Katie's last name was GARDENER, Irony at its best.

"Common, Idiot!" Clarisse made a hurrying motion with her hands and he picked up his pace, he was falling behind. Travis had to say, Clarisse had mellowed out. To anyone else who had not been to camp before the Titan War Clarisse was a nightmare, and as bad as bullies go. Travis had known Clarisse for a good chunk of her life. She now gave each new kid, a day of freedom, before their visit to the toilet. Her insults still stung like pouring salt into an open wound, but she was now less likely to be the one to give the (mental/emotional) wound. She only provoked them; she still of course created plenty of mortal wounds; Bruises, cuts, slashes, stabs and piercings, though, nothing fatal. (Most of the time)

They edged out of the camp borders and ran under the cover of darkness and shadows, casted by the tall evergreen trees crowding the landscape. Thalia's tree stood tall infront of them with a teenage boy, around nineteen with seven boxed pizza pies lofted in his hands.

Chris reached him first, taking the nineteen year old delivery boy's boxes, with ease. The teen seemed relieved to be released of his package. The red rash/marks on his arm indicated that he had been caring the fore some time, which made no sense to Travis. The guy could have just put it on the ground.

"That will be eighteen and seventy five cents," the delivery boy seemed to notice Travis's 'discrete' stares and added, "It's Don's policy, never let the pizzas touch the ground."

Travis had to admire the guys honesty but he would have just ignored Dan and dropped it on the floor, then again if he was in the other guy's shoes he would have just stolen the pizzas and ran.

"Thanks" Poppy smiled as she handed over the money, or a random piece of green paper in hopes it was twenty dollar bill. None of the demigods could read to get the payment exact. "Keep the change."

Travis got the feeling that the 'twenty dollar bill' wasn't just a twenty by the way the teen's face lit up.

And with that they parted ways, the pizza retrieval squad successful heading back to Camp Half-Blood until next week, where the pizza retrieval squad would make sure to recruit someone who could read.


	4. Mornings

**this chapter is a bit of a crack!fic but not too much.**

**thank you to everyone who revewed, favorited and followerd. **

**thanks and sorry that it's late, no more weekly updates, (sorry again) but i prommise once a mounth at the lest.**

* * *

Katie woke up, groggy, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. All would have been well if she had been able to sit up but she was prevented by a large hen wearing a collar naming it 'Loveable'.

The hen, or Lovable stared only blinking, unashamed at Katie's disablement that she had caused. Only when Katie attempted to sit up did the Hen, Lovable squawk and squirm uncontrollably yet retain its spot on Katie. After many pitiable, failed attempts to sit up did Katie flop back onto her lumpy camp mattress in defeat. It was no use Loveable was just too heavy, Katie estimated that Lovable weighed at least double her own weight.

"What's wrong with you, why won't you move?" Katie questioned Loveable, who as anticipated, just blinked in response. "Of course, you can't talk, look at me, talking to a hen. What time is it any way?"

again the hen just blinked.

"Wheres the rest of my cabin, why isn't anyone helping me and _why am I still_ talking to you?"

The hen blinked once more and Katie answered her own question.

"I'm talking to you because if I wasn't I would be talking to my self. My fre- no, not my friend, my... " Katie trailed off, craneing her neck to take a look at Lovable, searching the hen's eyes of any sign of judgement. "Well. anyway he always says that talking to yourself is the first sign to insanity, do you agree?" Katie found herself quoting and mentioning Travis.

Was Travis her friend? He couldn't exactly be called called an aquatince, they had been going to camp together for some time. He wasn't really her archnemisis, but he was not really her friend.

what was he?

"you know what? Your a wise hen, and pretty good at forced self reflection." Katie said out of the blue, It was true, Katie had had a good tharapy session with Dr. Lovable. "Now, GET OFF OF ME!"

surprisingly the hen complied, waddling its stocky torso off of Katie allowing her to sit up. Katie smoothed down her 'Hello Kitty' tee shirt and sat up scanning the room for a clock. "Oh gods, 3:12 AM!" Katie's wide awake eyes teemed to twitch with energy. "No wonder no one helped me, It's three in the morning.

Katie retreated back to her bunk to attempt to sleep.

* * *

"Who's the best chicken in the universe?" a stunningly georgous woman cooed as the flightless bird squawked in annoyance. "Sorry, best hen in the world. Nice job." the woman took another look at the bird in her arms and said, "I could turn you into a dove you know, no, I can't do any other animals but doves are my thing, like war is Athena and Ares' thing."

* * *

**who can geuss who the** woman above is?v


	5. Ripples

**Wow! thank you all for all the reviews and fallows and favorites! cookies for all of you! (::) (::) (::) (::)! Ambrosia too |::| |::| |::|!**

**I'm going to put all the shout outs at the bottom of the story. I apologize for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, any recognizable characters, scenes and places belong to Mr. Rick Riordan the love triangle king himself.**

**~Rrit**

* * *

Travis' Point of View:

"SPLOOSH! SPLASH! STOLL!"

Travis watched snickering behind a large rock as he observed a certain daughter of Demeter curse failing her arms as she tried to swim to the dock. There was a reason that Demeter Kids usually avoided the water, they couldn't swim.

He ducked behind a random shrub, He didn't want to be pinned with this. It honestly hasn't him, ageist popular belief, he had a heart. He didn't enjoy watching helpless people suffer hilariously... Okay, he did... Alot. But this honestly wasn't him.

When she finally made it out of the lake or ocean, as it was really. Travis only referred to it as a lake because sand and beach flanked both sides along with the beach creating an alcove. His attention was turned by rambunctious laughter. Two teens stood further down the dock, a girl and a boy, Travis forgot their names but he knew that they were children of Gelos, the minor god of laughter.

He didn't know why but it was weird, he had this twisting feeling in his stomach, pranking people was him and his brothers thing, and pranking and annoying Katie... well that was his thing. For some reason it wasn't right and Travis didn't know why he was thinking this because he loved pranks and more prackers equaled more chaos and more chaos equaled more fun.

"Sto-... Who are you?" Katie faltered when she saw the two Gelos siblings.

"We're-" The boy started but the girl cut him off.

"The Amazing Gabby and Gale!"

"_Gale_ and Gabby!" The boy repeated emphasizing his name being said first.

"Did you push me in?" Katie appeared calm, putting a small (most likely fake) smile on her face as if she was going to take the action well. It was the calm before the storm.

"Oh yeah!" Gale answered boasting while laughing expecting Katie to join it. As weird as Travis felt he pitied them, they where digging their own graves.

"Good to know. Good to know." Katie's smile tightened and said, "Well see you in capture the flag tonight, what team?"

"Red, We're gonna pulverize blue!"

Travis face palmed, he could do nothing to stop it with out reveling himself.

"Good to know, Good to know, well see ya!" Travis knew what would happen next, Katie wouldn't hurt them more like publicly ridicule and nag. Travis was used to the treatment but it was brutal the fist few times. Travis' ear dums had never quite been the same.

Through out the night you could yelling and Travis thought about his feeling earlier, he took it back, It was fun to watch other people to get yelled at for once.

* * *

**Your all amazing but if you leave a guest review please leave a bit of a name like if I was a guest I wouldn't just put guest I would put guest_example or something like that because its hard to keep track of who's question I'm answering.**

**thanks to: RANDOMNESSSS: correct!**

**and to With grace and Courage, Jedikhaleesi and Greeksoccerstar! your all correct!**

**Please take a couple seconds out of your day to leave a bit of a note on how I'm doing, if you like it and how I could improve. :)**

**Gelos is the god of laughter and humor :)**

**~Rrit**


	6. Desk

**A/N The responses that I got were staggering, thank you all so much! By the way, I changed my pen name to The Inked Pen but my pen name as Writer2be14 still stands, if you want to use it, PM me.**

**credit to my new beta reader, the fantastic, Kitskune Miyake. **

* * *

Katie's Point of View:

prompt: Desk

* * *

"Arden, to the left." Katie felt like a queen ordering around her siblings and fellow campers as they redecorated the mess area. Arden, a burly yet sweet boy from Ares, was lifting a rather large table with his brother Yaan.

"Penelope, that bench should be at the Hephaestus table." It was true; the metal contraption could only by the work of the fire god's children. The flash from the reflective surface blinded her. Yup, definitely the Hephaestus kids.

"Guys, c'mon, let's hurry this up!" Katie yelled as she ran over to help a brunette camper lift a desk. Where the desk came from, she had no idea. "And someone, come and help. This desk is like a hundred tons!"

"Sure," the brunette boy called from her peripheral. Katie's brain must have been playing tricks on her, because the kid was just helping her. Without him helping, there was no way she could be holding up the desk. Katie stared across the desk; the boy was lifting, but he was next to her as well? Katie, keeping one hand supporting the desk, used the other to lift the boy's curly brown hair.

She half-expected the boy to flinch away; she knew that _she_ wouldn. But he didn't. She brushed his bangs to the right and let out a full-on scream.

What she saw was _terrible_…

…_horrifying_…

and _smiling_.

It was the face of the worst person and thing on Earth: Travis. Stupid. Stoll. Katie backtracked, releasing the desk entirely. (Might want a stronger word than "stupid," unless that's an in-character mannerism for Katie to not curse)

What she forgot about in her panic was that the other brown headed figure, most likely Conner, was still holding the desk. No way could he hold it up by himself. The wood snapped and fell, kicking up dust clouds.

When the dust cleared the boys were gone and she had a disemboweled desk on her hands.

"STOLLLLL!"

* * *

"Dude, she smashed my hands!" Conner complained for the millionth time.

"I'll be fine, you'll live."

"_No_, no I won't."

"_Yes_, you will."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"Yes."

"Ha!" Travis got up and did a happy dance. He froze mid jump when he heard it.

It was _horrific_…

(slightly endearing)

Katie Gardener.

"STOLLLLLL!"

* * *

**A/N to answer some anon reviews:**

**to: Not telling/I'll try**

**I would love some feedback and direction on my writing. Just a simple 'good job,' or 'grrr... I don't like it (insert reason here)'. **

**-Rrit**


	7. Handprint

**A/N Thank you for all of your support. If you know of any good TV (crime/detective/drama/British) shows or good fanfictions (PJO, HP, Doctor Who etc.) or whatever you think that I should read, preferably long stuff.**

**None of this belongs to me *sob* all to Rick riordan**

* * *

**Travis's POV:**

"Hello and welcome! My name is Kandy; here at Eco-pranks all of our material is totally earth-friendly. Our selection is widely diverse and totes green!" The spokeswoman—or girl, as she appeared to be no more than seventeen—smiled and flipped her long, bouncy brown hair over her shoulder, winking at Travis. "Welcome to our flagship store and main lair! We have other locations around the world, including Tokyo, Japan, Berlin, Ireland, New York—duh, where we are now—and Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, which was in fact our previous flagship store."

Travis mock yawned, when was the free spray paint?

"Please walk single file and keep your hands at your side. We have very unique procedures and methods. Many of our tools that we use are very expensive—" Travis felt Conner perk up, if possible, even more. Conner and he loved Eco-pranks, and it was rare that they would have permission to go. It was a bit of instinctive reaction. As their cabin mate and sister used to say: "Expensive things are expensive because only the best know how to get the best effect out of them."

"—and fragile, so please refrain from touching."

The small group passed a couple of glass double doors that were all cloudy and fogged up. Possibly on purpose or by mistake, Travis didn't know.

"Now here we are entering our secret entrance. You have twenty-five minuets to browse our store before we return to the tour." The shelves were lined with merchandise. Heaven.

As much as Travis loved pranking, he loved his life a smidgen more. If the naiads, dryads, or nymphs ever caught any un-"eco-friendly" anything, they would beat you up or pelt you rigorously with 100% all-natural poo. There was also a certain nagging daughter of Demeter who would never be happier to join in the poo throwing activities.

"Travis. Pssst, Travis, over here!" Travis did one-eighty to find his brother beckoning him to his hiding spot behind a shelf display. "C'mon, let's go." The two shared identical, devilishly sneaky grins as they went along knicking merchandise from the shelves.

* * *

"Misters STOLLLLL!" Kandy's voice echoed through the hall. Travis froze, thinking it was Katie, but Conner had no such hesitation. Sadly, as Travis froze, Conner kept hold onto him, leading them to clump undignified on the floor.

Travis felt paper press into his hand. Kandy sent him a smile before sauntering off. Travis didn't know if she had heard about Conner and his firework stunt and decided he was worth her time or if it was just his manly charm. The latter seemed the obvious reason.

They returned to Camp Half-Blood loaded with supplies and pranking material. There was no way anyone with eyes would believe that they honestly bought it. It was all a bit mushed from being compacted down their shirts and in the toes of their shoes. Travis, through all that, set the piece of paper with Kandy's number in his drawer, where he knew that it would be safe and untouched.


	8. Devotion

**A/N: I don't own any of this and I make no money :) Thank you to my amazing beta Kitskune Miyake**

* * *

Devotion

Water poured down in short, arched streams from the head of Katie's watering can, sprinkling on to the blooming strawberry plants. This was what Katie thought of as the best part of summer: new life. The ground seemed to soak up the excess water, leaving Katie with a feeling of renewal. It had always been like that. She gave to the world, and she didn't need payment; this feeling was more the enough compensation.

This was true beauty, not a new prototype machine, nor-despite whatever Travis says-the Aphrodite cabin summer swimming water apparel. Katie just by default labeled it 'summer' because according to Lacy, the latest addition to the pink, over-perfumed cabin, they had all different types of styles of all the seasons, but to Katie they were all too revealing to be worn anywhere.

Her prized plant stood tall and awkward with few petals, but Katie loved it. It had been a welcoming gift from April, the former Demeter head of cabin. April had presumably died in the Titan War. Whether she was alive was still up for discussion. She had left for college, but with so many monsters around Manhattan, Katie asked she had been detected and killed.

When she had first gotten it, she had named it Audrey. Audrey was only supposed to be a couple feet tall and live for five years maximum, but Katie's constant care and some help from her powers preserved the plant for seven years.

Stupid Stoll had told her that she was obsessed, and maybe she was, but Audrey meant something special to her. As long as Audrey lived so did Katie's life at camp. Audrey wasn't only a plant; Katie sometimes just sat down next to the purple-petaled flower and talked about her day. It kept her sane. It kept her happy

* * *

**A/N: That was a bit different from all my other drabbles but it will make sense later :)**


	9. Unique

**A/N: None of this belongs to me. If you can, please review and I have a new poll on my profile that's very important. Sould I continue to write after I've finished all my storys or just become a beta reader/reader?**

**enjoy! and sorry for the late update.**

**~Rrit**

* * *

Unique

Katie's point of view

"Come on Stephanie, wake up. You're safe, I promise."

Stephanie Chalmeer was a fourteen adolescent and demigod in a unique position. She was in a Demona State. It, an Apollo camper would say that a Demona state is an lesser form of Gardeth Shock, whatever it is, in its younger stages.

They had placed the girl in the Demeter Cabin for familataary or something close to that. They hoped that it would help Stephanie relax when she first woke up because according to Travis, her Mother had kept bunches of flowers around.

But it seemed bed. Stephanie could see, feel, touch, move, but half the time her mind was locked away. Strawberry blonde hair and beautiful eyes stared into open space when the young girl's eyes finally opened. She had been traumatized on her way to Camp Half-Blood. Travis and Conner Stoll had arrived with her. Why, Katie had no idea but the two had helped the frantic tween and her protector over the border.

From what she had heard, Stephanie had seen her mother ripped to shreds by an empousai.

but her mind kept rebounding to Travis and Conner. What had they even been doing outside of camp? They, like Katie were year rounders, they as far as Katie both had no connections out side of camp. (Or any that they thought worth to continue) What was going on with them.

A part of Katie wondered why she even cared so much

Why weren't they in trouble, She would have gotten kitchen duty, possibly the two already had kitchen duty or revoked desert and there was no other punishment to give them?

Katie left the cabin with low spirits to run into Travis. He looked surprised to see her for some reason. "Hey Katie...wh-what are you doing here?"

Raising an eyebrow she replied. "I live here?"

The son of Hermes seemed to fiddle with a plant in his arms. The plant in question was what had surprised Katie the most. It was just a sapling, bit a sapling of the first olive tree preserved beautifully. Katie could feel all that just coming from the plant. Ancient air still hanging in it's veins. "Where did you get that?"

Travis was looking increasingly uncomfortable but manged to talk. "I ...borrowed it from her mother."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Katie smiled, it was a kind thought. One that she would have never guessed possibly for the boy to have actually formed. "Thanks, I'm sire that she would appreciate it." With one last smile she returned into the cabin, but not before taking the plant.

Once inside she placed the old sapling in new dirt of her own special design and a new, more stable pot. It rested along side the girl who how appeared to have a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Katie never did ask or wonder why Travis would steel a tree that old anyways.

* * *

**There is a poll on my profile and it's rather important. :) if you have the time, vote.**

**Always writing,**


End file.
